Happily Ever After- Or Not?
by xX Swimmie Xx
Summary: Months have passed after team Flare, Serena left her so called 'friends', but there was one spark which was left ignited in her heart. What happens when that spark turns into a wildfire? CalemxSelena 3
1. Serena's Salty Tears

I am a Pokemon addict! Seriously. Pokemon Ruby was my first, those GBA days...

I got Pokemon X(let us all just bask in Xerneas's badass-ness), and 2 hours into the game, I start shipping Calem and Serena. I don't think I've EVER been hit with such a bad shipping craze since TeLink(just a little note: Rinku is forever mine :P ).

I haven't had much time to write :(

Guess which song is mentioned in and you get a CYBER COOKIE.

I don't like Shauna. Period.

* * *

Lumiose city was a spectacle to be seen at night: vendors selling out their Poké Puffs, children and their parents spending a little 'bonding time', and Café Soliel in the midst of business. It was easy to say that Lumiose; Kalos's crowning glory, was a city true to the night. Many souls: both aged, and youthful were basking in their newfound contentment. The chilly February air added a certain aspect of mystique to this scenic landscape.

Unfortunately for Serena, it was not so. In fact, it was the quite opposite: she was angry, alone, sad, and so many other good words. She wasn't very happy.

Her 'friends' had abandoned her after she had beat team Flare. She had gotten an overwhelming amount of fame, Shauna had said that she deserved it too. How dare she blame her for something which wasn't her fault! How dare she-

Unable to bear these thoughts without showing any emotions, Serena slumped down the entrance of Poké Video Studios. Those hot tears fell down her creamy cheeks, the image of the stotic, robotic and perfect girl was gone. One of her Pokéballs rattled; her Fennekin was battling to get out of it's small confinement to comfort it's trainer. Alas, where there's a will, there's a way: and her foxy friend broke out, and snuggled into Serena's elbow. She picked her miniature fox and squeezed it, and buried her tearful face into it.

"Y-you won't ever leave me, r-right?" she managed to mutter.

"Murrrr" -Serena took this as a yes.

Serena hugged her Pokémon even closer to her.

Her thoughts fell to her friends once more: Trevor- the Pokédex-completing genius, Tierno- the one with the rad dance moves, Shauna- the loudmouth who had a crush over a certain 'someone' and then…

Then _him_.

The one whom she thought would stick to her. The one who was her eternal rival. The one who…

The one whom she had a crush on. The one who Shauna was also interested in. She herself knew that he was a million things: completely oblivious at times, a girl magnet, an annoying pain in the rear, and SO many other things. And 'traitor' was the newest to the her heart, she refused to believe it. He was a lot of unpleasant things, but she didn't believe him to be a traitor. She'd learned to ignore her heart by now; the maybe-he-likes-me struggle was breaking her inside.

Hilarious. Absols bless her soul. Her. Serena, sitting in THE 'in' city, in front of THE Poké Video Studios. And apparent all she could think of was boys. Before when she was in Kanto she would've laughed, but now… it didn't seem that weird. She noticed that her tears had dried up; and crusted at the end of her face.

Maybe one day she would confess. Maybe. His name was something that she'd never forget. It was-

"-Oy! Calem! I thought that you could've beat me roller-skating, I was wrooong~!" Shauna exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

"Mhmm..." Calem muttered, obviously lost in thought. He found it irritating that Shauna acted as if she were his… girlfriend to put it frankly. He thought of her as a friend and that was it, he found it annoying when girls took interest in him. He wasn't as oblivious as some people thought him to be- well, not most of the time at least.

"And then we'll go to Soliel! And you too Tierno and Trevor! My treat!" Shauna exclaimed, "Race ya!" she sped faster than a Torchic on fire.

"Dunno 'bout you guys, but I'm not going to loose!"Tierno exclaimed with much zest.

"Don't think I'm backing down!" yelled Trevor, as he tried to sprint, yet his short stature made it difficult.

Trying to block out the noises of late night Lumiose was difficult and with his friend's chatting. And when in doubt, music truly comes in handy! Calem plugged his earphones into his ears, effectively blocking out the sound. What song was it? He strained to remember the name.

_I could lift you up_

_I could show you what you wanna see_

_And take you where you wanna be_

_You could be my luck_

_Even if the sky is falling down_

_I know that we'll be safe and sound_

Something else caught his attention; a perky yellow fox tail.

"…Serena?"


	2. Calem's Persuasive Nature

**Ugh, stupid life won't let me write long should be around 1-2 more chapters left~**

**Moar Shauna bashing, and insanity ;)**

* * *

_Shit. _Serena mentally cursed as a blue-clad boy approached her.

She was glad that her tears had dried up by now. She couldn't bear anyone seeing her in tears, being the league champion meant perfection. Unfortunately being the perfect girl was becoming harder and harder.

"Are you oka-" he stopped mid-way as he was hit by something- a yellow fox.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Sight. NOW." replied Serena, if a voice could kill, Calem would be dead by now. Yet, unfortunately, that wasn't possible.

Millions of ideas of what to do to the poor soul in front her flashed inside her mind.[i] Roast, strangle, assassinate[/i] She settled on the most… entertaining one:

"Fennekin, ember!" she yelled.

Unfortunately for her her fox wasn't stupid enough to do that. Luck [i]really[/i] favours Serena, doesn't it? She knew it was useless to ask her Pokémon to listen to her. She got up as quick as she could, brushing off the dust that had somehow made it's way onto her frilly-red skirt.

"What are YOU doing here?" she said, trying to put on a calm face and while averting his gaze. Hey, nobody looks at someone whom they want to kill, right?

"I could ask you the same thing, besides I was going to Soliel." he said shrugging, initiating her anger. There goes that calm face; which was nearly as pathetic as the move 'calm mind'.

"I was doing… something. None of your business. Go off to that stupid café before I kill you." surprisingly she didn't slap him, you've to give her more credit than she's worth.

"…You were crying, genius. Would you come with me? I'm asking you as a friend."

"Friend?! Nice joke, you left me for [i]three[/i] freaking months. No contact, no anything. Any you still consider yourself my friend?! Are you even sane?!" she shrieked, making him flinch slightly.

"Fine, I'm sorry for ignoring you, but have you ever thought that it wasn't my choice? I'm guessing, no." he said this, unfazed by all she said.

_And then he's off into robotic mode again. Seriously, he's DENSE_.  
No. She wanted to say that sweet word. Yet what managed to come out was-  
"Fine. Remember I still hate you." she cursed again. What was wrong with her brain? Why did she say the exact opposite of what she meant to say? Then it clicked.

Xerneas.  
That stupid. Stupid Pokémon could do some weird stuff to her at times. Like invade her brain when she least expected it… a good example would be yesterday, while washing her hair.

_"La do dee daa~" she sang as she massaged her honey brown hair, she was washing her hair before bed; a compulsory ritual which her mother had taught her. A few drops of water fell on her baby-pink pajamas._

_[b]__**You know, cherry-flavoured shampoo would suit you better**__.[/b] a voice in her head echoed._

_She screamed and nearly fell down. She gathered up her much-needed courage and said_

_"Is… a-nyone t-there?" she said, barely in a whisper. There went her courage out of the window._

_**There's certainly a legendary in your back pocket**__ the voice mused._

_"XERNEAS, I SWEAR TO FU-"_

**_You're in no condition to be giving threats._**

_"STOP CONTROLLING WHAT I SAY!"_

**_Ah, you remind me why I used to meddle with trainers 1000 years ago._**

_"And how exactly can you control what's in my brain?!" she said, calming down a little bit. Just a little bit._

**_Some weird reasons that your brain obviously won't be able to comprehend. Let's just say… when I accepted you as my master, some sort of connection formed._**

_"I hate you."_

Apparently being the bringer-of-life or 'some other weird' stuff, he had the ability to mess with her brain. And he wasn't even a physic type!  
She bit her lip as she followed Calem. And you what was the best part? Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor were all going to be there.

Great.

She the door to café. It was an elegant place, it had become more so now. She had visited it five months ago… when she was invited to the café by Calem.

Like old times, heh.

**You hold strong feelings for him don't you? I can sense it from your life force.**One of her Pokémon chuckled… in her brain.

"Shaddap." she murmured.

"Were you saying something?" Calem asked questioningly.

"No." she said in a very don't-you-dare-ask-that-again-esque way.

"-And then my Pikachu did the cutest thing ever! It-" Shauna stopped midway. Her expression changed from her excited self, to a Very angry one.

The atmosphere in the group tensed up immediately. Trevor even bothered looking up from his long-completed Pokédex. I stared at Shauna long and hard.  
Back in Kanto, I was known for scaring my peers. I could STARE if I wanted to, and if it was added with never-ending anger; the better the result.

**This is going to be entertaining.** Xerneas chuckled

"How are you Serena? Would you mind joining us?" she said in a cutesy-taunting tone, "I was hoping to meet you here, actually!"

Bring it on bitch.

* * *

**Yes, Serena cusses. Be REALISTIC people.**

**Everyone does that, once in a while.**


End file.
